orangemarmaladefandomcom-20200213-history
Baek Ma Ri
Baek Ma Ri is the main female protagonist. Appearance Ma Ri is an attractive vampire girl. Her hair is violet in color and her eyes are purple. At school, she is seen to wear a white t-shirt with a vest with a gold trim over the top. She also wears a skirt with ankle high socks. She often wears a pink hair clip, though sometimes is seen wearing the blue and white hair clip that Jung Jae Min gave her. She makes a point of wearing a cross necklace to further dissuade any suspicions that she's a vampire. She also wears a pink wrist watch and occasionally pink headphones. Outerwear~ When she's seen outside, she usually wears the skirt and Chuck Taylor styled shoes with white ankle socks from her typical outfit, but instead of her white shirt and vest, she wears a black jacket and a red scarf. P.E. In the beginning she's seen in a white shirt with a pinkish purple stripe on the shoulders with white shorts, however as the story progresses, she's seen more in a baby blue tracksuit. Personality In the beginning, Ma Ri is shown to be very quiet and lacking in emotion. She also turned down multiple boys without hesitation, thus earning her the nickname "Ice Princess". Despite this fact, she is still one of the more sought after girls. It's revealed that her aversion to forming relationships is due to the fact that at her last school she was ridiculed when her 'friends' found out she was a vampire. Apart from that, she often proves to be very forthright and blunt in giving her opinion. She is also very observant although socially not very good; Ma Ri also proves to be a little unpredictable sometimes. History In the past, Ma Ri seems to have had friends. However, once her real identity as a vampire was revealed, no one wanted to stay with her since they feared that they would be bitten. This resulted in Ma Ri being regarded as a monster and is probably the reason why Ma Ri keeps her real identity to herself. Relationships Jung Jae Min: Ma Ri slowly develops feelings for Jae Min as the story progressed. At first, she totally hated him. Purposely pushing him away and keeping a distance. But the more they interacted, the more she fell for his persistence. They officially started going out in Chapter 71, Keeping her true identity hidden out of fear of him pushing her away. As the story progressed, Ma Ri found that Jae Min had a distaste for vampires, as his mother had previously left him for one. They are officially broken up after he was told Ma Ri is a vampire. However, he realized the flaw of his thoughts and started to repent for the mistakes he made. In the end, he and Ma Ri finally get together again. Han Si Hoo: First introduced in the story being interviewed by a news team for money, He was telling the interviewers about Vampires and showing how quickly they can heal. The interviewers only interviewed him because they wanted to know how vampires felt about a particular movie. Ma Ri, being totally turned off in more than one way by his reactions throughout the interview, viewed him as a dimwitted vampire who was only thinking of himself. Later on, he was introduced to her by her uncle, telling Ma Ri that he's going to be her new fiancé, to her displeasure. More into the story, it is seen he has developed some sort of soft spot for her, which is mostly shown when she is hurt or crying. He later on comes to admit that he loves her. Jo Ah Ra: Ma Ri's love rival to Jung Jae Min. Ah Ra discovered Ma Ri's secret after finding the pig's blood in her bag. Ah Ra threatened Ma Ri to reveal her secret at school and planned to report her if she would not break up with Jung Jae Min . Jung Soo Ri: Ma Ri's first friend in the school. Soo Ri was the one who invited Ma Ri to join the band club after hearing her play the guitar on their club room. Soo Ri was also the first student on their school who discovered Ma Ri's secret. Do Woo Mi: She is Soo Ri's best friend. She became the second person who knew Ma Ri's secret. Abilities/Talents 'Musical Talent' *Ma Ri seems to be very skilled at using a guitar. She also seems to be an exceptional singer. 'Regeneration' *Being a vampire Ma Ri has shown incredible regeneration. This is shown when she was able to heal all her wounds and then get up after steel beams dropped on her. However, when she loses blood from an injury, she needs to ingest blood soon after to replace it. 'Sense of smell' *Ma Ri has a sensitive sense of smell when it comes to blood. This is a typical trait of a vampire. Category:Characters Category:Vampire Category:Female